¿Que hubiera pasado si? (2014)
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Después de la boda fallida, Ranma se encierra en su cuarto pensando en todo. ¿Que tanto puede cambiar su futuro por solo tres palabras? Ranma/Akane con mención de otras parejas. Mismo fic del 2009 pero editado y posible continuación.


_Ranma ½ no me pertenece, no estoy buscando ganar dinero ni ninguna recompensa de esto (bueno… saber que les gusto es una recompensa así que digamos recompensa monetaria o física o de propiedad, ustedes entienden). _

_Espero que lo disfrute. _

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?**

**AndreKimiko (AndreSaotome hace mucho tiempo)**

Se encontraba en su habitación recostado contra la pared. Aún vestía el traje blanco en el que lo habían metido con la intención de casarlo con Akane. Aunque la verdad es que de traje no tenía mucho. Después de toda la pelea, había quedado en jirones, una manga se había desgarrado por completo además de manchada de un montón de cosas. Después de que la pelea que se había desatado por el nicchuan se calmara un poco, se retiró a su cuarto y no había salido de allí desde entonces. No quería hacerlo, se negaba a afrontar lo que había pasado. Oyó como su puerta se abría solo un poco y la luz del pasillo se coló por esa ranura.

—Ranma, hijo—Volvió solo un poco su mirada al reconocer la voz de su madre —¿Puedo entrar un momento?

Por un momento, Ranma pensó en negarse, no quería ver a nadie. Pero su madre era diferente, y la verdad es que habían tardado mucho en mandar a alguien a fijarse como estaba. Volvió su mirada a la ventana nuevamente y respondió: —Claro

Sintió como la puerta se abrió completamente y su madre entró. Le puso frente a él una bandeja llena de comida y se sentó cerca de él. —Kasumi te ha hecho un poco de comida.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. Después como— Con ese comentario, Nodoka se dio cuenta de lo mal que podía estarla pasando su hijo. Sin importar que pasara, el jamás perdía su apetito. Movió un poco la bandeja y se acercó a su hijo lo suficiente para agarrarle la mano.

—Hoy fue un día bastante agitado ¿eh?— Dijo intentando sacar conversación, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un gruñido. —A lo que tengo entendido, esa gran pelea empezó por un barril con agua del nanniicchuan, ¿Qué pasó con eso?

— El viejo verde se lo tomó… creyó que era sake

—Oh…—Dijo mientras apretaba la mano de su hijo un poco más fuerte —Lo lamento mucho hijo. Realmente lo hago

Ranma se encogió de hombros —Da igual. De cierta manera ya me había hecho a la idea de que jamás obtendría la cura… Con lo que pasó durante la pelea con Saffron y todo eso…

—Eso es muy varonil Ranma —Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras anotaba en su mente que el motivo de su estado no era por la pérdida de la cura a su maldición. —Y, aunque quedo opacado, también esta lo de tu casi boda con Akane-chan—Nodoka observó como el cuerpo de su hijo se tensó en el momento que mencionó esto.

"Casi _boda con Akane"_ se repitió Ranma en su cabeza. La palabra casi resonaba. Dentro de su cabeza apareció la imagen de Akane con su vestido de matrimonio al estilo occidental, se veía hermosa. Una vez había oído que el novio no puede ver a la novia con el vestido puesto o el día de la boda o alguna babosada así, o la boda iría mal. Él no solo la vio, si no que se quedó un largo rato hablando con ella. ¿Habrá sido por eso que todo salió tan mal? No le extrañaría la verdad… su vida era tan rara y llena de maldiciones que no sería algo raro.

—Una parte de mi esta triste por eso, hijo —Dijo mientras se acomodaba para verlo a la cara —Ustedes realmente hubieran hecho una pareja hermosa. Sabes que Akane siempre ha sido mi prometida favorita — _"y la única que reconozco como una" _se dijo a sí misma. Al no recibir ninguna repuesta, entendió que no iba a poder sacarle mucho más a su hijo, así que se levantó y le acarició la cabeza. —Te dejo Ranma. Intenta comer algo ¿sí?—Dijo con su voz teñida de protección maternal — Buenas noches

—Buenas noches —Repitió él mientras veía como salía de la habitación. Volviendo su mirada a la ventana, dejó que las palabras que Akane le había dicho se repitieran cuantas veces quisiera en su mente Ranma, ¡Tú me amas! Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. La verdad era que la amaba, y una parte de sí mismo no podía evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera admitido en ese momento. A lo mejor ya estarían casados y disfrutando de la fiesta, en vez encerrados en las habitaciones de cada uno.

Entre a la habitación totalmente enojado. ¿Cómo se les ocurría casarnos sin siquiera pedirme permiso? ¿Sabría Akane de esto? —¡OYE AKANE!— Grite, pero antes de que otra palabra pudiera salir de mi boca, me quedé mudo. Se volteó a mirarme y no pude evitar observarla por completo. Estaba usando un vestido de novia al estilo occidental y se veía absolutamente hermosa. La oí decir

—Ranma

—Este… umm… —Me quedé parado en la puerta como un idiota. La visión de ella me había hecho olvidar para que había ido.

—Tal vez debí elegir el vestido japonés

—No- no. Creo que en los dos te… ves… b-bonita

—¿En serio?— Dijiste asombrada. Solo podía pensar como eras la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida —Gracias

—…— Empecé a jugar con mis dedos, me pusiste nervioso con esa sonrisa que me mostraste. Estaba tan nervioso que ni note cuando nos sentamos en el piso —Eh… Akane—dije finalmente

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué decidiste casarte conmigo de repente? —Dije suponiendo que así era. Una parte de mi estaba aterrorizado por la respuesta

—Bueno me di cuenta que… Ranma ¡Tú me amas!—Dijiste con una sonrisa gigante

—¿Eh?—respondí confuso—¿D-De qué estás hablando?

—¿No recuerdas mientras llorabas en Jusendo?

Intenté recordar que me estaba diciendo. Después de ganar la pelea recuerdo haber llegado al agua y ver como el cuerpo de Akane volvía a su tamaño normal, estaba tan feliz. La persona más amarga del mundo hubiera sonreído solo con sentir una parte de felicidad, hasta que note algo. No estaba respirando… Como el agua caliente me había convertido en hombre de nuevo, me quite mi camisa y se la puse, no podía permitir que estuviera desnuda.

—Esto no hubiera pasado… si no hubieses tratado de salvarme la vida tan tontamente. Akane boba—Esperé el golpe. Si te insultaba, siempre me golpeabas, pero nunca llego. Me golpee yo mismo intentando sentirme un poco mejor y reprimiéndome al mismo tiempo por decir ese tipo de cosas contigo en ese estado—Perdón, no es eso lo que quiero decir… en realidad quería darte las gracias…—Mi mejilla me dolía un poco por el golpe, pero lo ignoré—Perdón Akane, soy una molestia… Y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento… Así que logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez…—Sentí como la culpabilidad se empezaba a desbordar y como veía tan las peleas que habíamos tenido como simples estupideces.

Akane, despierta. Te… quiero… decir algo —Sentí las lágrimas empezando a formarse en mis ojos. Ocupaba que abriera los ojos, ocupaba ver ese hermoso café de nuevo —Akane, me puedes oír ¿verdad?—La respuesta jamás llego. Una lágrima se escapó y rodó por mi rostro hasta que cayó en tu mejilla. —**¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane! —** Te abrace con cuidado pero con fuerza al mismo tiempo, sufriendo sabiendo que jamás lo sabrías. De haberte cuidado más, de haber sido más rápido —¡AKANE!— Grite frustrado. ¿De qué me había servido todo el entrenamiento? ¿Las técnicas, las peleas? El gran Ranma Saotome había perdido la pelea que más importaba. Me sentía minúsculo sintiendo su cuerpo inerte bajo el mío, dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran.

Y sentí como una mano tocaba débilmente mi mejilla mojada y un brazo me rodeaba. Me separé un poco y sentí como una parte de mi volvía a la vida –Aka…ne…

—Ran…ma…—Dijiste suavemente. Ni siquiera lo dude, no quise dudarlo. Si era una alucinación ojalá jamás acabara. Me abrazabas, estabas viva, estabas conmigo.

—¿Ranma? ¿Estas ahí?—Sentí un leve golpe en mi hombro y me desperté de la ensoñación en la que estaba. La vi con una cara de preocupación pero parte de mi seguía perdido en el recuerdo y en el dolor que me había causado —¿Estas bien? Te quedaste quieto de un momento a otro y mostraste una cara como si estuvieras sufriendo de mucho dolor…

—Yo… — Dije pasando mi mano por la cara e intentando volver al mundo real—Perdón Akane, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—Te pregunta si te recordabas de Jusendo

—Oh lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo bien— dije amargamente

—Entonces, ¿no recuerdas haberlo dicho?

—"**¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane!" — **la frase se repitió en mi cabeza. ¿Lo había dicho? No recuerdo si lo pensé o lo dije. Me quedé en silencio, un silencio que decidiste interpretar por ti misma.

—Supongo que me lo imagine entonces… Y-yo iré a avisar que se cancela la boda —Dijiste en un tono muy bajo. No sabía si me lo estaba imaginando o realmente había oído un poco de decepción en tu voz. Antes de que te levantaras por completo, agarre tu mano —¿Ranma?

—Yo… no sé si lo dije—Admití. Noté que estabas confundida — En ese momento… yo… —Me levanté del piso, sintiéndome a desfallecer —Yo… creo que lo… pensé. O ta-tal vez lo dije. Ta-tal vez incluso lo grite. —Confesé sintiendo mis mejillas arder —Estaba más preocupado porque estuvieras muerta que por quien me oyera…

Mi corazón latía desbocado. Puede que sin querer lo hubiera negado todo o hubiera dicho más de lo que debía pero no me podía controlar. Cerré los ojos esperando cualquier respuesta. Sentí tus brazos alrededor de mi torso y abrí los ojos impactado con la escena que se estaba desarrollando, me abrazabas y solo pude quedarme impactado por todo. ¿Significaba eso que…? Mis pensamientos dejaron de rondar mi cabeza cuando sentí que me camisa se mojaba un poco. Te agarre de los hombros e hice que me vieras.

—¡Estas llorando!—Dije preocupado—¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo mal?

—Son lágrimas de felicidad, ¡bobo!—Dijiste con una de esas sonrisas que me vuelven loco y me pegaste en el pecho —¡Me amas!

Sentí que me sonrojaba al oír esas palabras. Una parte de mi quiso negarlo de inmediato, es el reflejo que he tenido por años pero lo evite. —Si—Dije casi como un susurro. Me di cuenta, preocupado, que ella no había dicho nada. Bueno… ella planeó la boda ¿no? Debe sentir algo… — Y… ¿Y tú a mí?—Dije para asegurarme.

—¡Sí! Claro que sí—Al oír esas palabras salir de tus labios, me sentí completo. Llevaba tanto tiempo ignorando mis sentimientos, alejándome de ellos y ahora me sentía tan tonto por eso. De haber sabido que me sentiría así, hubiera hablado hace tanto. Te abrace de nuevo y disfrute el sentimiento de saber que me correspondías. Tu cabeza recostada en mi pecho era una sensación nueva y hermosa.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haremos con la boda?—Finalmente pregunté. Te separaste de mí y me viste un poco sonrojada. —No es que no me quiera casar contigo… pero

—Pero ¿qué?—Dijiste un poco enfadada. —¿Tan mal prospecto como esposa soy? Sé que no soy buena cocinando pero eso se aprende. ¡Tonto!—Una parte de mí se divirtió por ver esta escena volver a pasar pero desde un ángulo completamente diferente. Empecé a reírme y te abrace sin pensarlo.

—No estoy diciendo eso—Dije sonriente —Me refie-

Oí la puerta abrirse de un golpe y pegar contra la pared. —¡Ranma!¿Qué estas haciendo?—Grito mi mejor amiga. Vestía un kimono floral y tenía su largo cabello amarrado en un moño.

—¡Airen! ¿Por qué estar en el cuarto de chica violenta?— Shampoo tenía sus bombos fuera y vestía un traje que jamás había visto. Era un poco elegante así que supuse que solo lo usaba en ocasiones especiales, como interrumpirnos a mi y a Akane… Aunque eso lo hace siempre.

—¡Ojojojojo Ranma-sama amor!—Kodachi empujó a las otras dos, quienes cayeron al piso y entró a la habitación. Vestía un enorme vestido negro decorado con gigante rosas negras en las mangas y en el velo que estaba usando —He recibido la invitación a la boda y he venido para finalmente casarme contigo

—¡Chica loca de las flores!—Maldijo Shampoo mientras se levantaba —¡Aquí si alguien casarse con Airen ser yo!

—Ranchan se casará pero ¡conmigo!— Grito Ukyo mirando a las otras dos chicas enfadadas. Estaba seguro que esto iba a terminar en una pelea clásica de quien se casa con Ranma. Agarre a Akane de los hombros, notando que ya se empezaba a molestar y me acerqué para susurrarle mi plan de cómo salir de allí.

—Eh, Akane. Antes de que esto se ponga peor, porque no

—¡Ranchan!—Oí la voz enojada de mi mejor amiga y volví a ver —¿Por qué estás tan cercano con Akane?—Akane me volvió a ver esperando a ver mi reacción. Sabía que este era el momento que lo iba a definir todo y me empecé a poner nervioso. Le sonreí tímidamente a Akane y me volteé hacia mis llamadas "prometidas".

—Verán, lo que pasa—Dije y oí la voz de Akane haciéndole eco a la mía. La volví a ver de lado y me reí mientras notaba que ella hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos cafés estaban fijos en mí y noté una vez más lo hermosos que eran.

—Pasa que Ak-Akane y yo—Sentí como empezaba a sudar, pero me negué a trabarme en ese instante —Nosotros… nosotros queremos estar juntos—Un silenció se instauró en la habitación después de mi confesión.

—¡Oh Ranma, mi amor! Entiendo todo—Dijo Kodachi mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa que me dio miedo —Te están obligando a casarte con esta plebeya ¿no? Cásate en este instante conmigo para evitar tu sufrimiento

—¡Espera!—Dijo Ukyio interponiéndose entre Kodachi y yo. Viéndola hacer eso supuse que tal vez ella entendía, tal vez ella nos defendiera a mi y a Akane. —No te casaras con Ranchan—Le sonreí y ella me correspondió— ¡YO SERÉ LA QUE SE CASÉ CON ÉL!— Y mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Ni siquiera ella…

—¡Detenerse ustedes dos! Airen se casará ¡con-MI-**GO**!- Shampoo levantó la voz en cada sílaba y las señaló a ambas con sus bombos. —Es imposible que Airen amar a ninguna de ustedes excepto por Shampoo—Noté que sus ojos se fijaron en Akane y sonrió —Ninguna ni llegar a los talones de Shampoo. No son tan fuertes o agraciadas. No saben cocinar igual de bien o pelear como yo

—¡Tu no peleas, haces trampas! Y yo cocino mejor que tú— Con este comentario, la pelea de insultos empezó. Note como las tres lanzaban pequeños insultos escondidos a Akane en sus peleas. Volví a verla y noté que miraba al piso con sus puños blancos de la fuerza con la que los apretaba. En ese momento entendí que si no paraba esto, ellas siempre serían así. No bastaba con decirles que quería a Akane… tenía que hacérselos entender. Le agarre la mano a Akane, y ella me volvió a ver sorprendida. Logré que deshiciera el puño y le sonreí.

—¡Paren!—Grite finalmente enojado. Las cuatro chicas me volvieron a ver sorprendidas. —Estoy harto de los insultos camuflados y de como ustedes se me imponen. No me casaré con ninguna de ustedes, ¿¡quieren entenderlo de una maldita vez!?

—Pero —Shampoo estaba lista para pelearme pero ya no aguantaba más.

—Pero nada, Shampoo—Dije secamente. —Sé de las reglas de tu pueblo y todo eso. Pero la verdad no me importa. Regresa y di que morí en un accidente o lo que te dé la gana. Pero no me casaré contigo.

—Ranma, tu no poder

—Oh si puedo. Y lo estoy haciendo—Le dije para después darle la espalda. Volví mi vista hacía Kodachi y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda —Kodachi, ni siquiera sé de donde sacaste la idea de que me iba a casar contigo. ¡Jamás va a pasar! Y no quiero ni un solo "regalo" más, de esos que explotan o tienen venenos, somníferos, drogas o cualquier otra sustancia— Volvía ver a Ukyio y me sentí mal. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero era la única que me iba a doler decirle esto.

—Ranma… no. Yo entiendo—Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. —¿Nunca fui más que tu mejor amiga, cierto? —Le sonreí con tristeza y ella entendió. Bajo la mirada un segundo y susurró un "Discúlpenme" justo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Le agradecí al ver cómo había entendido todo y me prometí que después tendría una verdadera conversación con ella.

—¿Y te vas a casar con esa plebeya por compromiso?—Kodachi hablaba en una voz que denotaba odio —¡¿Por honor?!— Gritó. Vi como en el fondo Shampoo miraba todo pero no decía nada ni se movía.

—No—Dije decidido. Kodachi sonrió —Me casaré con ella por amor— Los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron de la sorpresa y Kodachi volvió a verme con odio.

—¡Eso no es justo! Ella no te ama, yo sí. Deja de amarla y ámame a mí, déjame amarte

—¡Kodachi!— Me vuelvo sorprendido a verte y se nota que estas enojada. Estaba listo para defender pero decidí dejarte —¿Quién dice que no amo a Ranma? ¿Tú? ¿Shampoo?—No sabía que un comentario así podía enojarte tanto. Nunca habías reaccionado así, y aprendí a jamás enojarte de esta manera, dabas miedo. —¿No lo has entendido? Él no te ama. Hizo lo que tanto le pidieron, escogió a una de nosotras y sin usar pócimas o hechizos, somníferos, lo que sea… Él me eligió a mí. Él me ama a mí y yo lo amo a él —Admitiste con una sonrisa en tus labios. Esa frase se grabó en mi memoria de por vida.

—Ranma Saotome— Miré al padre mientras veía como todo iba pasando. Después de que Akane interrumpiera el discurso de Kodachi no hubo mucha más resistencia de parte de las prometidas. La boda no se pudo realizar el mismo día ya que convencer a Kuno fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperábamos, quien estaba convencido de que su hermosa Akane había sido embrujada. Tal vez lo peor fue que en unos de sus ataques destruyo un barril con nanniichuan que el Tío Soun tenía escondido como soborno. La ira que se desató en ese instante fue lo que termino de arruinar la posible boda. Mi papá, Ryoga, quien había llegado poco después de que Kuno empezara a atacar, Mousse y yo nos enfurecimos tanto…

¿Acepta usted a Akane Tendo como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto—Digo mucho más calmado de lo que realmente me sentía. Después de que todos nos calmáramos, hablamos con nuestros padres y aceptamos a tener la boda. En menos de cuatro días tenían de nuevo todo listo, al parecer ya llevábamos demasiado tiempo como "prometidos" para esperar más. Por alguna razón su premura no me molesto, tal vez porque, por una, estaba teniendo una vida tranquila y pasando tiempo con Akane desde otro punto de vista.

—Y usted Akane Tendo. ¿Acepta a Ranma Saotome como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto

—Ahora por el poder inferido a mí—Me fijo en Akane, quien decidió usar otro vestido al estilo occidental, pero esta vez un velo tapaba su cara. Aun así, logró ver que está un poco sonrojada. Inspiro de tal manera que mi pecho realmente se hincha, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo —Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia—Miro al sacerdote y luego a Akane y noto un rubor más fuerte aún en su rostro. Con las manos temblorosas, levanto el velo y siento mi cuerpo hacerse gelatina. Se ve hermosa, incluso más que la primera vez. Sus labios están pintados con un rosado muy suave y brillan, y sus ojos tienen una sombra que pasa de blanco a un rosado realmente suave. Si usa más maquillaje no lo notó.

Volteó hacia los invitados y veo que muchos tienes sus cámaras afuera y están listos para captar el momento en fotografía o video. Me empiezo a poner aún más nervioso. No es que sea la primera vez pero… ¡Rayos! Hay tanta gente

—Realmente espero que esta vez sí quieras besarme—Oigo el susurro de Akane y me volteo a ella. Está sonriendo y entiendo que esta bromeando. En eso siento sus manos posarse en mis mejillas, pero esta vez no me coloca ninguna cinta mientras acerca mi rostro al suyo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo guiar porque, rayos de nuevo, realmente suena lindo la idea de besar por primera vez a mi esposa nos vea quien nos vea.

**Continuará**

Mucha gente me ha pedido que siguiera esta historia, me han dicho que es hermosa y que no habían visto algo parecido. No saben cómo he agradecido esos reviews, sobre todo porque había estado tanto tiempo alejado de que en parte eso hizo que volviera.

El problema es que realmente no podía seguirla. Cuando escribí este one shot apenas y entraba a este mundo y no sabía lo que era el amor o el desamor. Además de que he madurado y mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado demasiado. Por esta razón, hay tantas partes de este one-shot que realmente me avergüenzan o que desearía que fuera diferente o haber escrito más o algo así. Además de todas las faltas ortográficas (hey! La yo del 2009 realmente era pequeña y no había recibido gran educación en la diferencia de cayó y calló o cuando usar porque y cuando por qué, etc.)

Por eso, he sacado un ratito de mi U y he decidido volver a escribir esto para tal vez, tal vez, hacer una mini continuación. He estado pensando en algo, pero no prometo nada. Podrán notar que he cambiado algunas partes, pero intenté mantener la esencia de Ranma y Akane. Tal vez, incluso logre que fueran un poco menos OoC, que admito que no sabía cómo hacerlos románticos y mantener su manera de ser en ese entonces.

También, notarán que lo he partido en dos porque ya eran siete hojas en Word y ¡puede ser cansado leer tanto! No más termine de escribir estas notas, lo subiré, pero prometo que antes de final de año haré todo lo posible para subir por lo menos la segunda parte. Tenganme paciencia porque ya estoy en más de mitad de semestre y entre exámenes y trabajos, puedo morir. Pero jamás lo dejaré colgados (además, si quieren saber el final, allí está el de 2009, pero prefiero que no porque en serio me da penita).

Espero que a la gente que tanto le gustó el original les guste este aún con cambios y todo (y que me entiendan porque estos cambios). Me encantaría por lo menos que me dijeran "Hey, aún me gusta" para los que ya la leyeron. ¡Llevo tanto si entrar en la mente de estos chicos que me da miedo haberlos puesto aún más OoC! Bueno, mucha hablada ya.

¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
